


Paper Cranes

by sapphicsapphire



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, draco is a little out of character but i do what i want, harry potter is whipped, paper crane flirting, these boys are dumb but in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsapphire/pseuds/sapphicsapphire
Summary: Harry Potter tells Draco Malfoy he's pretty via an enchanted paper crane.





	Paper Cranes

**Author's Note:**

> it's short but sweet famsquad, please don't yell at me

Harry really couldn't be bothered with this lesson. Sure, he liked Transfiguration well enough, and sure Professor McGonagall was a terrifying woman, but it wasn't his fault. It was Draco's.

 

Well, it wasn't a conscious decision to make Harry's life hell (this time) but it was ridiculously distracting nonetheless. Draco was sitting across from him directly under a sunbeam coming through one of the arched windows, the light hitting his face in ways that made him even more beautiful, his hair close to sparkling. And he couldn't stop staring. Ron had tried elbowing him, but in the end his friend had given up, muttering several obscenities under his breath.

 

Draco had managed to become even more angelic with every passing year, even after the war. Harry hadn't expected him to return to Hogwarts for their eighth year, but there he was in the eighth year common room, looking as ravishing as ever. Over the summer, he had had a lot of time to think. Mostly about Draco and his actions at Malfoy Manor, and respectively his own actions in saving Draco's life in the Room of Requirement. Somewhere around the time when Harry started thinking about the other boy's arms around his waist, "Malfoy" had morphed into "Draco." (Ron still called him Malfoy, but most of the other students started called him Draco after Harry and Hermione had started doing it.)

 

So here he was, head over heels, hopelessly distracted in his class.

 

Suddenly, Draco started turning his head to look over at Harry. He felt his heart rate skyrocket, and whipped his head back to the front, his eyes trained to McGonagall. For a few minutes he stayed like that, rigidly paying attention while his palms sweated profusely. He wiped his hand on his robes, resisting the urge to look over at Draco again.

 

He was surprised, however, when a small origami crane flew over to his desk from Draco's direction the moment McGonagall turned her back on her students. It landed in his hand, and he looked at Draco, who was once again looking down at his notes. Harry carefully unfolded the crane, not wanting to rip the paper, having acute flashbacks to their third year, when Draco had done the very same thing, sending him a nasty drawing in Defence Against The Dark Arts. This note, however, was nicer, if not a little more stressful.

 

_Why do you keep staring at me?_

_-DM_

 

Harry smiled to himself, and hastily wrote back.

 

_No reason. You just look pretty, that's all._

_-HP_

 

The second he enchanted the little bird to fly to Draco, he regretted what he had written. What had came over him?

 

He swiftly felt better, however, as he watched Draco's cheeks and ears turn bright pink. He watched Draco write back, and reached out to snatch the crane out of the air.

 

_I'd say that's a good reason to be staring at someone. You look pretty too, by the way._

_-DM_

 

Now it was Harry's turn to blush. Draco had complimented him, a rare occasion indeed.

 

_Meet me after class. The courtyard._

_-HP_

 

Harry watched it's flight, and winked at Draco when he turned back around to cast the spell. He yielded very satisfying results, his blush turning an even deeper shade of red.

 

_I'll see you then._

_-DM_

 

Harry couldn't wait for this class to be over. He needed to talk to Draco.

 

As soon as they were dismissed, he ran out of the classroom, losing Draco in the throng of students. He made his way to the courtyard, the anxious pit in his stomach consuming him.

 

Luckily, Draco was the only one there. Harry waved shyly, and smiled.

 

"Hi."

 

"Hi."

 

"Did you mean it?" Harry blurted out. His self control had melted as soon as he had seen Draco again.

 

Draco blushed, and nodded. "Of course. Did you?"

 

"Of course." He said, stepping closer to Draco.

 

"I'm sure Weasley won't be happy to discover you've been going around calling blokes pretty all willy nilly." Draco told him, hesitantly reaching up to Harry's face and brushing away one of his unruly curls.

 

"Oh, we broke up months ago. I think she'd be proud of me for finally flirting with a guy. And I haven't been going around calling blokes pretty, I've just been calling you pretty." Harry smiled, channeling his stupid Gryffindor bravery to wrap is arms around Draco's waist, pulling the silver haired boy closer.

 

"You do know how to make a boy feel special." Draco said, his voice almost a whisper, lips mere centimetres from Harry's.

 

"Again, I just want to make you feel special." He said, before closing the gap and kissing Draco Fucking Malfoy.

 

And Merlin, he was good at it. Draco was biting and licking Harry's lips, his tongue doing absolutely sinful things, his little whines making Harry pull him impossibly closer.

 

"I guess I finally learned how to flirt properly with those damn paper cranes." Draco whispered when they had to pull away for air.

 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, one hand moving to touch Draco's lips, his thumb running along them.

 

Draco kissed Harry's thumb, and smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling in the most endearing way. "Remember in third year, when I taunted you with that drawing? I was trying to flirt. I just wasn't good at it."

 

"You were bloody awful at it! I felt extremely threatened!" He exclaimed jokingly.

 

"Well I'm glad I got better at it." Draco leaned back in to kiss him, and Harry's laughter turned into small moans. Yeah, he could get used to this.

 

Months later, another paper crane landed on Harry Potter's Transfiguration desk. He quickly looked up to see his boyfriend smiling at him, his pale skin decorated with the prettiest blush Harry had ever seen. As he read the note, his breath stopped.

 

_I love you._

_-DM_

 

Harry wrote his response as quickly as humanly possible, nearly throwing the poor crane back to Draco. He watched Draco read what he said, and blew him a kiss when he turned back around to smile at Harry.

 

_I love you too._

_-HP_

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr maybe? @ambersdyke


End file.
